


Red

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: Just a little sappy nonsense.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on February 16th, 2016 for RinRei Week 3. The prompt was "Colors."

“Why’d you choose red glasses?”

Rei moved his head a little so he could see over Rin’s shoulder. His glasses were sitting on the table by his bed, illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the window. He held Rin’s back against his chest, and he’d been drifting off to sleep before the question was posed, to the feeling of Rin rubbing light circles on his arms.

“I felt like it was the best color to go with my eyes and hair,” Rei explained, burying his face back in Rin’s hair. It smelled faintly of chlorine from practice earlier. “Together they create an analogous color scheme…” 

“Did you really study color theory for your glasses?” Rin’s back quivered a little with quiet laughter. “Nerd.”

“If it’s going to be part of my appearance, it has to be beautiful.”

“ _Nerd_.”

“Mmm,” Rei hummed against his back, drifting off again.

“That could have been your chance to say something romantic, you know,” said Rin, tugging Rei back to alertness. “Like because red reminds you of me, or something.”

Rei chuckled. “I’ve had red glasses for a lot longer than I’ve known you, Rin.”

“You could humor me every now and then,” said Rin, though his tone was joking.

“By being romantic?”

“Well… yeah.”

Rei moved his face out of Rin’s hair, kissing his shoulder idly while he thought.

“Red does remind me of you… Not just because of your hair and your eyes, but because red is a color of passion and romance. So when I see it, it makes me think of all the amazing things you’ve done, and will do, and all the ways you inspire me, and the things you pull me into.”

Rin didn’t move for three beats of his heart. Then he took Rei’s hand, pulled it up to his face and pressed light kisses to his knuckles.

“Pink… makes me think of your dreams. How you recognize and appreciate the influence the past has had on you, and how you won’t forget who you are and where you came from. And white… is the bright future you’re walking into. The way your smile lights up when you’re proud… and happy.”

There was a drop of water drying on Rei’s hand. “Those are all bright colors.”

“Bright colors stand out.” Rei smiled against Rin’s back. “Dark colors would never suit you. Dark colors are for those of us who stay in the background.”

Rin rolled over suddenly, dislodging Rei from his spot. He pulled Rei up onto his chest, his face hidden from sight.

“Dark colors are still beautiful, you know,” he said, and Rei chuckled again.

“Your wording choices aren’t subtle.”

“Says the guy who just gave a whole speech about what colors remind him of his boyfriend.” Rin dropped another kiss on the crown of Rei’s head. “You’re still a huge nerd for that, by the way.”

Rei pouted. “I thought it was romantic.”

“Maybe to other nerds.”

“Ah well. I’ll get it right sometime. I’ve been working hard to get better at romance!”

Rei gave a proud laugh and reached up to adjust his glasses, only to paw at his bare face. Rin burst into laughter, the sound rumbling through his chest under Rei. After a few seconds, Rei joined him, giggling and hiding his face in the crook of Rin’s neck.

The clock’s second hand had ticked around a few times before they finally settled down again. Rei was drifting off once again, held comfortably against Rin’s chest. Rin stayed awake, watching the moonlight and shadows dance over Rei’s skin.

He’d have to think of something just as poetic to say, next time.


End file.
